


【亨超本蝙】印记番外（肉渣）

by 374276694



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/374276694/pseuds/374276694
Summary: 两人的初次结合





	【亨超本蝙】印记番外（肉渣）

Bruce几乎是在大战结束的第二秒就感受到了一阵熟悉的燥热，他踉跄着后退了一步，Clark眼疾手快的扶住他，并迅速带他离开了这个是非之地。  
“抑制剂，Al.”蝙蝠侠的声音在变声器的作用下有些不真实，Clark皱起眉，低头看着被他用蝙蝠披风紧紧裹住的Bruce，他紧紧的锁着眉闭着眼那不舒服的样子像是正在经历难以忍受的剧痛。  
长久对热潮的抑制让Bruce越来越不能清醒的应对每一次的热潮，越是压抑越会适得其反，Bruce比任何人都清楚这一点，他呼唤着自己的伴侣，寻找着安全感“Clark……”  
那语气里的不安让Clark的心跟着一阵抽痛，他甚至不敢去设想Bruce是怎么度过每次热潮的。  
“It‘s okay，Bruce。”Clark吻了吻Bruce发白颤抖的双唇，却不料本是安慰的动作却只起到反作用。  
Bruce已经分辨不出眼前的人是谁，况且他对自己Alpha伴侣的信息素并不熟悉，他把心底那种伴侣在身边的安定感当做了Omega对Alpha的本能臣服。  
那正是他最害怕的。  
“走开……”Bruce推拒着，拳打脚踢的试图驱赶这个Alpha，驱赶这个威胁，但Bruce除了感受到手脚的疼痛外一无所获，他的双手颤抖，甚至找不到抑制剂的位置，他粗喘着咒骂“该死……”  
Clark抱着Bruce降落在堡垒的门口，他左手紧紧的揽着Bruce的腰身支撑着全身发软的Bruce，右手验证指纹打开了堡垒的大门。  
完全属于Alpha的领地让本就精神紧张的Bruce挣扎的更加剧烈，Clark无奈的打横将意图逃走的Omega抱着进了堡垒，并快速飘到床边将他放在了那许久未被使用却依旧一尘不染的床上。  
Bruce近乎失焦的双眼和他嘴里嘟囔着的对Alpha的咒骂让Clark退却，但他还是脱去了两人的衣物，强忍着几乎被当作强奸犯的不适，他希望伴侣间的肌肤相贴能让Bruce找到更多安全感。  
光之子在看到那针孔密布的手臂时呼吸一滞，“Bruce……”他心疼的叹息一声，轻轻吻上了那千疮百孔的身躯。  
Bruce胡乱的抵抗着，眼前的人比一般Alpha更加强壮，他的击打甚至起不到丝毫的作用，难耐的急切和恐惧的羞耻感让他急得落下泪来。  
原本正轻吻着Bruce的耳廓企图让他放松的Clark见状一愣，赶忙停止了自己的行为，他感到自己正在伤害他的伴侣，但是Omega那甜美的味道正阵阵的刺激着他的神经，他强忍下那几乎发疼的需求，抱着Bruce的双肩摇晃着他，企图让他清醒。  
“Bruce！”他一遍一遍的呼唤着他失神的伴侣，诉说着当他第一次说出那句印记上的话时他有多么的开心又痛苦，反复的诉说着，直到他的声音一点点穿透迷雾真的被Bruce听到。  
Bruce好像从魔咒中清醒一般看着伏在他身上的Clark，他不敢置信眨了眨眼，近在咫尺的伴侣让他几乎瞬间陷入狂热的状态，他急切的捕获了Clark的双唇，甚至在后者惊讶的瞬间掌握了那么几秒接吻的主动权。  
Clark感受着Bruce热情而挑逗着他的唇舌，放下心来的瞬间就用更加热情的湿吻回应了Bruce。  
Bruce晕头转向的随着Clark的舌尖起舞，当对方强势的纠缠着他的舌尖时，他难耐的呻吟一声，双手抱住了Clark凌乱的头发轻轻拉扯着，整个腰身向上双腿自然的勾在Alpha的腰际，急切的摩擦着。  
Clark闷哼一声放开了Bruce的双唇，他看着发丝凌乱双眼带着水汽双颊微微泛红的Bruce，嗓音沙哑而温柔绵长“我爱你。”  
Bruce没想到Clark会在这种时候告白，他惊讶的张了张口，说出口的回应却比自己以为的要简单很多“我也爱你。”  
告白过后，进入和标记就顺理成章到了让两人都惊讶的地步。  
Clark的结将他们两人完美地连接在一起，Bruce趴在超人身上昏昏欲睡，他感受到Clark平缓的呼吸和他落在他后颈处标记上的舔吻，打算在下一波热潮来临之前小小的睡一会儿。


End file.
